In the prior art, there exist a number of systems for mixing or blending fine bulk materials which generally include a vessel for holding such material and means for conveying such material from a lower end of such vessel to an upper end thereof, resulting in a mixing or blending thereof. Such systems, however, have been found not to be highly effective in sufficiently and economically functioning to mix and/or blend such materials. Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a system for mixing or blending a body of fine bulk material which is highly effective in reducing the back pressure on such body of material thereby facilitating the recirculation of such material.